corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Snake
Snake is a Rahkshi of Teleportation currently with the Rebellion Appearance Snake’s suit is slightly shorter than the average rahk, and is quite skinny and wiry. The armour plating is smooth, it’s colouring burnt orange and teal, both colours dulled with wear, his eyes dark red. Geometric decals have been scrawled across its surface, their copper-brass colour matching his mechanical-looking spines. Personality While Snake can fight, he has both a little cowardice and a lot of apathy towards most people and events. In his own carefree way, he is lazy: if he can manage without doing something, he will. While he is quite moral, he has no problem with being sneaky or fighting dirty. He has a defiance for authority, and is more intelligent than he lets on. After leaving the school, Snake realizes that by being apathetic he is wasting a chance to make an impact on the world before he dies, and his greatest fear is revealed: the fear of being forgotten. This, coupled with self-doubt, creates a darker, more focused version of his personality. Panicked by the dangerous situation the rebellion is in, Snake often comes off as abrasive and snappy, while at the same time in conflict internally. Skills and Abilities Snake is good at a more...dishonorable form of fighting, being a fairly skilled knife fighter and occasionally swordsman. His greatest asset however, is his speed - Snake is very good at running away. There isn't much skill to develop and direct in the power of teleportation, but Snake has had numerous opportunities to test the limits and confines of his ability. He has been known to teleport into mid air to surprise opponents, but most often uses this power to get to and from places quickly. Opinions on others Omega (deceased) - feels guilty about the death of. This one of the things to drive Snake's change of character. Exxan (thought to be deceased) - disliked him more and more as time went on. He's with phogen - don't trust. Hoto - A bit of a mystery...what happened in her past that made her like this? Did he miss something? Don't know. Kat - One of the few people who have his true respect, she's proven herself as a leader. Trust. Fang - Good intentions, just needs to stop thinking so idealistically. This is the real world. Trust to an extent. Cao - Seems to be friendly and fairly good natured. Trust. Xara - Seems bloody-minded and violent, or at least the old Xara, which is the one he's know most often. Don't trust. Phogen - Damned if he's trusting that thing! Like Exxan, disliked more and more as time went on. The Makuta - Varies, but they're a slippery sort, with egos too big for Snake's liking. By default, don't trust. Bio Coming soon! Trivia * Known only to a few, Snake was originally known as Stew Bestbefore, this being the first thing he'd ever read. This frankly silly name only lasted one post; in his first post he saw a snake rahi and decided he liked the name "Snakey" better. Later still, he dropped the "y" altogether, becoming the Snake we know and hate today. * Snake was the seventh character to come into existence in Corpus Rahkshi, making him the fourth character who would become part of the Rebellion posted, behind Cao, Exxan and Xara. Snake is also Sil's first character in Corpus Rahkshi. Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi